The Mirror first version!
by enma-chan
Summary: Sepulangnya dari misi yang jauh, kelompok 7 mereka istirahat di sbuah pondok. apa yang terjadi disana? wajib dibaca! jangan lupa REVIEW
1. Welcome To INDONESIA!

**The Mirror**

**Story by: EnMA-chan**

**Part 1: Welcome To Indonesia!**

Setelah menjalankan misi, kelompok 7 yang sangat capek mencari tempat berteduh karna hujan.

"Yah kita berteduh di gudang ini saja, ya" kata Kakashi dengan lemas.

"Ah, padahal aku sudah ingin makan ramen!" Naruto menggerutu. Mereka pun masuk ke gudang kecil itu. Sempit, berdebu, kotor dan penuh benda-benda antik.

Saat Sakura melihat-lihat seisi gudang, ia menemukan cermin besar dengan bingkai terbuat dari emas penuh ukiran.

"Woy Sakura, lagi ngapain?" Tanya Naruto yang lalu menceritakan keluh-kesah tak bisa makan ramen. Sakura diem sambil memandang cermin itu dengan teliti.Saat memegang cermin bagian kaca, tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" teriak Sakura panik, karna tangan kiri Sakura masuk ke dalam cermin. Serentak Sasuke menarik Sakura dengan panik, Naruto narik tangan Sasuke dan Kakasi narik tangan Naruto. Maka terjadilah tarik tambang antar kelompok 7 dengan cermin. Tapi, sang cerminlah yang menang dan mereka smua masuk ke dalam cermin

Spuluh menit kemudian…

"Hey kalian smua, bangun" terdengar suara Kakashi yang sangat berat. Semua pun bangun dan…

"Kita di mana, nih?!" Teriak Sakura histeris melihat sekeliling.

"Bajuku… ini di mana?" Sasuke pun terlihat agak panik juga.

"Hahahaha… Kakashi lucu banget tanpa masker! Hahaha!!!" tawa Naruto melihat gurunya tanpa masker, pake kaos ditutup jaket kulit, celana jeans dan sepatu warna coklat. Sakura pake tank top pink, rok jeans dan spatu boots kulit membuat Sasuke terdiam melihatnya. Sasuke pake kemeja putih panjang, celana jeans hitam dan spatu warna hitam ( keren banget ) sehingga Sakura hamper pingsan ngeliatin Sasuke. Naruto sendiri pake kaos, celana sedengkul dengan spatu kets.

"Smua berubah, kenapa ikat kepalanya masih ada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sorry, ya. Gue juga gak tau…" kata Naruto dengan gaya sok keren.

"Gue gak Tanya lo, tau!" kata Sakura sambil meninju Naruto yang sudah terkapar mau mati.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berantem, di sini banyak toko. Kita ke sana yuk" ajak Kakashi menunjuk toko buku.

"Sensei emang punya uang negri sini?" Tanya Sasuke. Kakashi pun ngliat dompetnya uangnya pun berubah jadi… rupiah! Artinya, mereka di…

"Berarti kita di Indonesia" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke emang hebat dan cerdas! Jadi tau di mana kita berada…" kata Sakura.

"Eh, emangnya cuman Sasuke yang pintar, gue juga dah tau! Tuh, di situ ada tulisan 'Indonesia Tanah Airku Tercinta'." Tunjuk Naruto ke arah spanduk di depan toko buku. Setelah Sakura melempar kunai ke arah Naruto, mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar lemas berlumuran darah menuju toko buku.

Di sana, Kakashi sibuk nyari Icha-Icha Paradise, Sakura liat-liat buku resep, Sasuke jalan-jalan di rak kamus, Naruto yang sudah siuman mengejar mereka dan…

"Sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, sini-sini!" teriak Natuto.

"Naruto, kau sudah kubuat berlumuran darah masih aja bikin malu! Emangnya ada apa, sih?" marah Sakura disambut amarah Kakashi dan Sasuke yang ikut dibuat malu. Tapi mereka juga kaget saat melihat sesuatu ditunjukan Naruto.

"Yang bener lo!"

"Gak mungkin!"

"Ini gue?". "Kok kita semua ada di buku itu?!"

_To be continue…_

**A/N:** Yah, mumpung ini fanfic yang pertama, jadi agak aneh… Tapi, smoga kalian smua suka. Tapi, jangan lupa kasih review (bagi smua yang dah baca), ya!


	2. WahGAWAT!

**Part 2: Wah... Gawat!**

"Sensei, kita borong smua buku ini, ya!" rengek Naruto sambil memeggang tumpukan komik 'Naruto'.

"Ya sudah habis ini kita pulang, ya" Kata Kakashi.

"Gak mau! Tempat ini asik! Kita bias terkenal di sini, lagipula aku laper!" kata Naruto.

"Bener! Aku juga mau beli baju. Bajunya bagus-bagus lagipula keren-keren lagi!" Kata Sakura ikut memohon pada Kakashi. Karena smua pada gila, Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan,

"Sensei, tolong kabulkan keinginan kami…" kata Sasuke berlutut disertai 2 orang bodoh (Naruto dan Sakura).

"Ya udah kita pergi" kata Kakashi sambil melihat uangnya.

Stelah membayar komik, mereka menuju ke restaurant.

"Kakak-kakak, sini deh!". Serentak Kakashi dkk ngliat ke belakang. Di situ ada anak kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian beli ikat kepala kayak gituan di mana? Aku juga mau donk!" Kata anak itu merengek.

"Kita… Sebenarnya…". "Pa. ma, aku juga mau ikat kepala itu! Ikat kepalanya juga mirip banget kayak di 'Naruto'! Orang yang pake juga mirip sama Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto. Ma, please beliin!" rengek anak kecil itu saat orang tuanya datang.

"Maaf, ya. Anak ini memang fansnya 'Naruto'…" kata orang tuanya dan mengajak anak itu pergi meninggalkan kelompok 7 yang kaku tak bisa bergerak.

"Yang tadi itu"

"Pasti mimpi!" kata Sasuke

"O My God! Gue gak mimpi! Asik gue terkenal!" teriak Naruto kayak orang gila, menari-nari dan bertingkah sperti seleb.

"Shut up!" teriak Sakura melempari Naruto dengan kunai-kunai yang lebih tajem dan ganas dari yang tadi sehingga Naruto nyaris tewas sampai akhirnya Kakashi bertindak.

Acara 'wisata kuliner' (hehehe…), beli baju dan borong barang-barang bernuansa 'Naruto' pun berjalan lancar (tidak bagi Kakashi yang jadi miskin).

"Pulang, yuk!" kata Naruto yang mulai bosan.

"Iya. Aku dah puas!" kata Sakura.

"Kalau gitu kita ke tempat cermin itu aja!" kata Sasuke yang penuh akal.

"Ah, sok tau loe!" bentak Naruto yang akhirnya kebingungan setelah melihat mereka sudah jauh.

"Woi, tungguin!" teriak Naruto mengejar mereka.

Sampainya di tempat itu…

"Apa?! Tokonya tutup?!" teriak Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Naruto yang selalu gak ngerti apa-apa.

"Bodoh! Toko tempat cerminnya ada tuh tutup! Kita gak bisa pulang tau!" marah Sakura.

"Gak pulang?! Oh, Hinata-ku, ramen, guru Iruka… Hwa… Hwa… Hwa…!" tangis Naruto yang terkapar di lantai dengan aura suram yang gelap gulita.

"Tenang aja, kan kita bisa ke hotel…" kata Sasuke melihat Kakashi dengan wajah memaksa dan mengerikan disambut dengan yang lainnya.

"Mamaaf anak-anak, tapi uangku sudah habis smua" kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan dompetnya yang tipis.

"Sensei! Aku gak mau miskin! Laper… Laper…" teriak ketiga orang yang baru jatuh miskin sambil bergulung-gulung di lantai.

"Naruto sih, makanya jangan makan banyak-banyak! Belanjanya juga kebanyakkan lagi! Kalau aku kan pake uang sendiri. Dasar payah!" bentak Sakura pada Naruto yang masih guling-guling.

"Ya sudah terpaksa ku jual aja komiknya. Mumpung belom dibuka plastiknya" kata Kakashi berjalan menuju toko buku terdekat. Sedangkan kedua muridnya melempari Naruto (yang pengen membunuh Kakashi) dengan kunai dan memperlihatkan wajah ingin membunuh mereka.

"Oh… bukuku… Oh… karirku… Hancur suda…h" kata Naruto sebelum pingsan akibat kedua murid sadis.

Kakashi datang membawa makanan disambut dua orang yang duduk tanpa dosa dan seseorang berlumuran darah. Ketiganya makan ayam dan nasi dengan lahap sementara seorang hanya makan nasi dan teri,

"Sensei jahat! Kenapa gue cumin dikasih makanan sedikit!" tangis Naruto.

"Ya salah sendiri habisin uang gue" kata Kakashi yang jadi gak pedulian sama Naruto.

Stelah makan, mereka meminjam 4 selimut yang (kebetulan) dibawa SasuSaku. Mereka pun tertidur dengan lelap, apalagi Naruto yang dah pingsan meratapi nasibnya…

_To be continue…_

**N/A **: untuk semuany yang udah nge-review aku... Mereka tuh ada di sebuah Mall di Jakarta. And, thanks for Cals ( my friend ) yang udah ngasih semangat.


	3. KONOHA, kami pulang!

**Part 3: Konoha, Kami Pulang!**

"Naruto, bangun! Dah pagi!"

"Ah, brisik loe! Kayak gak tau orang lagi tidur!" bentak Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan macam-macam kau sama Sasuke! Udah dibangunin juga!" bentak Sakura bersama tinjuan mautnya membuat Naruto terlempar.

"Tenang-tenang tokonya dah buka, tuh. Ayo pulang!" kata Kakashi.

Kelompok 7 pun beres-beres. Sakura bawa baju-baju dia, Sasuke bawa selimut, Kakashi bawa tas (gak tau isinya apa…) dan Naruto membawa semua barang yang tersisa (yang mencapai 5 tas berat).

Setelah beres-beres selesai, mereka ke toko cermin itu.

"Pak bolehkah kami melihat-lihat cermin bapak? terutama cermin besar berlapis emas itu" kata Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, masuklah." Kata bapak penjual cermin itu. Kelompok 7 pun berpencar untuk mencari cermin besar berlapis emas itu di antara beribu-ribu cermin di situ (tokonya luas banget sih…)

Sudah satu jam di situ, tapi gak ketemu-temu. Kakashi sudah mulai lesu, Naruto pingsan (apa tidur?) diantara cermin-cermin itu, Sakura duduk-duduk karna udah gak tahan, tapi Sasuke tetap mencari lebih giat (kok dari tadi Sasuke terus yang di buat lebih bagus?).

Satu jam kemudian…

"Oaaam…" Naruto menguap liat-liat kanan-kiri.

"Huh, belum ketemu ternyata…" kata Naruto. Tapi, saat dia membalikkan badan dan…

"Semuanya… Tolong!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto dengan hebatnya sehingga Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi lari ke tempat Naruto.

"Ada apaan sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tolong…!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto. "Cerminnya dah gue temuin, nih!" kata Naruto lagi yang pura-pura ketakutan langsung tersenyum sinis memandang Sasuke yang sebal dikalahkan Naruto dalam misi menemukan cermin ( Misi dari mana tuh? ).

" kalo gitu, kita langsung cabut, ya" kata Kakashi. Mereka pun masuk ke cermin terburu-buru…

Bangunnya, mereka senang dah sampe di gudang.

"Sanangnya… Bisa pulang!" kata Sakura girang melihat baju-baju bagus itu dan membayangkan menjadi orang terkenal dan tercantik di Konoha.

"Akh, akhirnya…" kata Sasuke melihat bajunya sudah kembali beserta barang-barang yang dibelinya di 'Indonesia'.

"Semua barangnya masih ada! Asik, bisa gue pajang di rumah, nih!" kata Naruto sambil melihat gantungan kunci, figure, piring, jam dan poster bernuansa 'Naruto'.

"Yah karna sudah mengalami berbagai hal, kita langsung pulang, ya" kata Kakashi yang matanya dah mau tidur, kecapean nyari cermin. "Konoha, kami datang!" teriak mereka serempak.

_FIN_

**A/N**: Makasih dah membaca Fanfic-nya. Smoga kalian suka…


End file.
